buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 617
Windows apps on a Mac? Is Apple working to enable native Windows app compatibility in Leopard? Probably not. But that would be sweet. In other news today, Nielsen, of all sources, is preventing pracy via digital watermarking, the DOJ is all for crazy-huge punishments for copyright violation, and one little British village wants off the map. '' Stories Covered '''Nielsen unveils Web piracy remedy' Digital Media Manager service aims to ensure video on Net is distributed in ways sanctioned by its owners. :http://www.news.com/Nielsen-unveils-Web-piracy-remedy/2100-1025_3-6221481.html Microsoft Fueling HD Wars For Own Benefit? "According to Transformers' director Michael Bay, in a story over on Electronista, Microsoft is deliberately feeding into the HD disc format wars to ensure that its own downloads succeed where physical copies fail, he says in a response to a question posed through his official forums. ." :http://hardware.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=07/12/05/1317200 Justice Department sides with RIAA against Jammie Thomas Thomas' argument seems to be this: Fining someone $222,000--and in fact the damages could have been far higher--for sharing songs that could be bought for $24 on iTunes is oppressive and objectively unreasonable. It therefore necessarily violates Supreme Court precedent, which prohibits fines that are "so severe and oppressive as to be wholly disproportioned to the offense or obviously unreasonable." :http://www.news.com/8301-13578_3-9829296-38.html?tag=nefd.top Apple enabling native Windows compatibility...in Leopard? If what The Register writes is even remotely true, the writing is on the wall for Microsoft's desktop dominance. What does it say? "Game over." :http://blogs.cnet.com/8301-13505_1-9829252-16.html Annoyed Comcast customer sues over 'always-on' assurance After Adam Schwartz's Internet connection was down or interrupted for almost two weeks in April 2005, he filed a lawsuit trying to hold the broadband provider to its statements talking about an "always-on" network connection. :http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9829267-7.html Palm offers up unlocked Treo 750 with Windows Mobile 6 "Palm's now selling its co-flagship Treo 750 with Windows Mobile 6 direct and unlocked for $549. The GSM world phone can of course do the 3G thing in the US and Europe, so it's ideal the jet set type willing to deal with the Treo bulk, but other than the unlock it's the same old Treo, so we're sure you've already decided whether this one's right for you." :http://www.engadget.com/2007/12/05/palm-offers-up-unlocked-treo-750-with-windows-mobile-6/ Sprint soft launching XOHM in "the next few days" Despite rumor and conjecture to the contrary, Sprint's XOHM-branded WiMax service plans are alive and well. Well enough to soft-launch anyway. The Chicago, Washington D.C., and Baltimore pipes will all go live "in the next few days," according to Ben Shen, VP of Product Management and Partnership Development. :http://www.engadget.com/2007/12/05/sprint-soft-launching-xohm-in-the-next-few-days/ Gmail integrates AIM, adds colored labels Gmail and Google Talk users can now chat with their AOL Instant Messenger buddies through the Gmail interface, Google announced today. Rolling out to all English-based users by the end of the day, the new feature will let you seamlessly jump from chatting with a Google contact to an AIM buddy without having to use two separate chat clients. :http://www.webware.com/8301-1_109-9828762-2.html0 British Village Requests Removal From GPS Maps The tiny village of Barrow Gurney, England, has asked GPS map publisher Tele Atlas to remove them from the company's maps. The reason: truck drivers using GPS navigation devices are being directed to drive through the town despite the roads being too narrow for sidewalks, which has led to numerous accidents. :http://science.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=07/12/04/2148215&from=rss iPhone tops list of 2007 Google searches List also includes Webkinz, TMZ, Transformers, YouTube, Club Penguin, MySpace, Heroes, Facebook, and Anna Nicole Smith. :http://www.news.com/iPhone-tops-list-of-2007-Google-searches/2100-1032_3-6221532.html?tag=nefd.top From The Phones *''Anonymous Darwinist'' Go NBC? *''James from Irvine'' I hate music. *''Anonymous'' I am a pirate. Emails Hitman for hire I understand your concerns as journalist with regards to the possibility of CNET censoring unfavorable reviews on your part. Just wanted to let you know that if you have a comment that you are unsure will raise the ire of your employer, you can turn to me to be your hitman. Acting sort of like a hockey enforcer, I'll blast the product or service to smithereens under the guise of a concerned and or outraged listener while remaining in the safety and security of my central Texas fortress. Just think, Canada didn't come after me for my "one cent" comment. What is CNET going to do? Respectfully, Vic the Texas rancher pilot Bring on the Beacon! I feel compelled to write this e-mail because I think I'm the only person on Earth who actually likes the idea of Beacon. Facebook knows everything about me! Including many very personal things. This includes my relationship status, my wall, and some pictures that let's say I wouldn't want to my parents to see. I'm sorry Tom, but who really cares if your Facebook friends found out that you saw Enchanted. If this bothers you, turn off your newsfeed. If your concern is that Facebook will sell your personal information without your consent, I have a question. Are you really surprised? I would be shocked if Facebook didn't sell my information at some time in the future. I may be the only person in the world who does it, but I'm going to opt in to Beacon. Josh from Poughkeepsie WMA on a Mac Sorry to break it to you, but you can't play protected WMA on a Mac-- certainly not the most recent PlaysForSure content. These days, you have to use the third-party Flip4Mac plug-in that adds Windows Media to QuickTime. But, perhaps to no one's surprise, it can't play DRM Windows Media files. But is Mac support really the issue with Comes With Music? For me, the real problem is more just the concept of tying my access to music to a particular device--it makes the whole iPod/iTunes link-up seem open! What if I want to switch to a phone that doesn't support WMA songs? I've just paid for a slew of music that won't work anymore and I've got a janky phone I don't want in the process. Jon the news blogger Ottawa, Canada Quotes The corporation for public Buzz - Tom I would poison Coolie before i would poison you(Tom) '' - Molly After The Credits *''Anonymous Door to door Comcast Annoyances solutions 617